ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Lord
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After completing 5-1, you need 3 stacks of crystals worth of Rank points before you can get 5-2. *After accepting this mission, go speak to Halver and then Prince Trion for a cutscene. *Form a full level 50+ party and travel to Xarcabard and on to Castle Zvahl Baileys . *Upon zoning into Castle Zvahl Baileys , go straight until you encounter the first intersection and make a left. Go down a small flight of stairs and then turn right and follow the left wall and you will enter the Orc section of the castle. *Go through the area to the west again and eventually you will zone into Castle Zvahl Keep. *Once you enter Castle Zvahl Keep, you will have to open several gates, very often in front of mobs that detect on sight. *You will encounter a series of teleport devices. These devices will cancel the Invisible effect after they are used. Once you use the last device, run to the west exit of the map where you will find a zoneline to the Throne Room. *When ready, gather in front of the door. When you enter, a cutscene will happen and the fight begins. Cast the prefight buffs before getting closer. *The Shadow Lord has 2 forms. In the first form he alternates between physical and magic immunity. He has magic immunity until around 50% HP, then starts to switch to physical. From this point he will switch about every 5 minutes or 1000 damage. :*When Shadow Lord starts taking 0 damage from physical attacks, mages need to nuke repeatedly and rest when melee are able to deal damage again. :*When he's immune to magic, he uses a Dark Nova WS (AOE Darkness damage) and casts Black Mage spells. ::*Dark Nova seems to indicate that he will switch to physical immunity very soon, after casting a spell or two. So use your TP quickly. :*When he's immune to physical, he uses a variety of WS (Giga Slash, Kick Back, Umbra Smash). *After the first form is defeated, a cutscene will appear. The second form will show up after the cutscene and does not wait for you to rest. *This form of Shadow Lord will do nothing but a AOE attack but only has 4000 HP and should die quickly. :*Melees should use their 2 hour abilities and Icarus Wing if possible to have TP for their best weaponskill. Mages should cast their Curaga spells. *After this form is defeated, another cutscene occurs. Once the cutscene ends, you will be transported back to the enterance of Castle Zvahl Baileys. Here you will receive the Key Item Shadow Fragment. *The Shadow Lord gives experience points for a Level 60 mob. *Report back to Prince Trion in the Great Hall for another cutscene. *Speak to Halver for Rank 6 and your Gil when the scene is finished. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Head to Castle Zvahl in Xarcabard. Visit Chateau d'Oraguille to learn more. ---- References * [http://files.filefront.com/Shadowlord_Fightavi/;6085614;;/fileinfo.html Battle Video for "The Shadow Lord". Contains Cut-Scene Spoilers! (Filefront.com) - 277MB]